


The Magic Cloud of Lust

by yuniesan



Series: Anthony's Secret Toy Chest [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ball Gag, Cock Rings, JARVIS is my co-pilot, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, slight BDSM, steve is a caring boyfriend, this is just plain filty, with a filthy mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Tony gets hit with a pink magic cloud while trying to stop a villain. Turns out it was sex pollen, and Steve is on a mission.





	The Magic Cloud of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write? Honestly the longer I write this series the bolder I get.....

If there is one thing that Tony hates it’s magic, as the lone Avenger currently in the tower he had to deal with one magical ass wipe who decided that a Monday was a good day to attack the city. Steve was on a mission with Nat, and Bucky, their location was undisclosed which meant they weren’t anywhere nearby. Peter was in school which made it impossible to drag Spiderman into the fight. Sam and Rhodey were in Washington for some function, Vision and Wanda were overseas. Clint didn’t want to be bothered while on vacation with his family, and as for Thor and Banner, no one knew where those two went off to.

So Tony was alone fighting the dirt bag with the magical powers as he threw everything at him while laughing like he had already won. Just as Tony was closing in the guy threw some pink dust at him, it clung to the armor like glue, put it wasn’t sticky.

“Great,” he mumbled. “Jarv tell me the filtration system is working in the suit.”

“It is sir,” Jarvis answered.

Annoyed that he had been hit by something, Tony fired a repulsor at the bad guy square in the chest just as SHIELD agents surrounded the man and took him away. Without waiting to talk to anyone he flew off, Fury was yelling in the distance about a debrief, but Tony ignored him in favor of washing off whatever the hell he had been hit with.

“Jarvis can you write a report for Fury and send him the video feed of the fight,” he said not in the mood to deal with anything.

“Sir, it may be prudent if you went to SHIELD headquarters and have yourself check on,” Jarvis answer him but Tony only grunted.

“Just take a blood sample and send them the results, I have too much work to deal with this anytime soon.”

“As you wish,” the A.I. said before cutting out.

Once out of the suit Tony went straight to the shower in his workshop and started scrubbing, his skin itched for some reason and he figured that some of the magic cloud dust had settled somewhere on his skin. If he didn’t have to deal with the launch of the next wave of Stark tech, he would have taken some time to actually have himself check on. Once he finished he dressed himself in his favorite band shirt and a pair of jeans he kept in the workshop, no one was around to notice whether he had underwear on or not so it didn’t matter. He sat in front of his holographic screens but couldn’t concentrate on what was in front of him. The itching sensation made his skin feel tight, and the clothes he was wearing was making anything better.

Frustrated with himself, he got up and walked over to his desk to see what the latest toys for his sex toy line had come in. There was something Natasha had wanted him to create, it was a strap on, with a secondary vibrator for the person wearing it. He was interesting in why she wanted to have it commissioned but he didn’t know if he should get involved in anything those two assassins got into. They were nice and all but in Tony’s mind they were still a scary pair and he’d liked to keep his balls. There were all kinds of vibrators varying in length, these were different from the original Avengers line of toys and were more for fun. He took the Captain America one for himself and placed it aside on the table. Further into the box he saw a prostate massager that was red and gold, it also had attachments for later use.

“Maybe if I just got off I could concentrate better on my work,” he said to himself ignoring the whirling sound coming from his bots. In reality what he missed was Steve, the mission he had been on was only supposed to last three days, but he hadn’t heard from the team in five and it worried him.

Tony dug out a cock ring that was connected to a collar as well as nipple clamps, it was something he wanted to try with Steve. Tony couldn’t keep up with the super soldier, but maybe with a little help he could. The whole getup had small stars layered throughout the leather, it was the same material he used on Steve’s suits, and while impractical for mainstream production it was more for him than anything else.

The itching sensation irritated him, the tightness was made worse when he rubbed his arms, his clothes annoyed him to no end. He grabbed his toys and left the rest on the desk, walking out of the workshop and into an empty tower. He went to his room and threw the toys on the bed before stripping and going to the shower in hopes of getting rid of the itching sensation on his skin. He turned on the shower and set it to warm up as he brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. For some reason he could swear he saw a pink glow on his skin, but he ignored it and stepped into the spray of water but it only made his skin itch even more.

Looking around for something to grabbed before he fell on the floor he noticed the glow on his legs as well, and wondered if he should have gone to SHIELD and had himself check out. He finished washing up and went back to the room toweling himself off, going to bed without so much as putting on a piece of clothing and falling asleep hoping that whatever was bothering him would just go away.

When he woke up hours later, the itching on his skin was gone but he felt restless which just made it worse for some reason. He had energy to do something but couldn’t get off of his bed for some reason. When he finally decided to try and move he felt something strange coursing through his body. He groaned at the sensation and couldn’t figure out if he was sick from what had happened the day before or if he had eaten something that made him feel this way. He also had a raging erection tenting the sheets, which only made the tight feeling in his skin feel worse than the itch that he had had the day before.

“Maybe if I get off,” he said for the second time since the incident. He grabbed onto his dick and before he could even move his hand his body shudder and he was coming all over his silk sheets. Once he finished he felt his body begin to buzz, just as the phone started ringing.

“Sir,” Jarvis said bringing Tony out of his haze long enough to grunt as an answer. “SHIELD says the preliminary assessment of what hit your armor yesterday was some kind of dust that enhanced a person’s sexual desires.”

“No shit,” he grunted. “Blackout my floor Jar, only Steve is allowed up here until this is over.”

“Would you like for me to alert Captain Rogers of your predicament?”

“No let him finish his mission,” he said so low he didn’t know if he had thought it or had said it.

“As you wish,” Jarvis said before his voice was gone.

Tony didn’t know what to do, he was still hard and he needed release he needed something to relieve the pressure building inside of him. He remembered the toys he had brought up with him and got up to retrieve them, the orgasm he had made it difficult to do anything without sweating from the activity but he needed release. He grabbed all of the toys and threw them on the bed, picking up the collar first, the cock ring had been designed like the one he had given Natasha what felt like a century ago so he could control it from the app on his phone or from the remote control it came with. He decided to use it the Captain America collar just because he wanted to feel like Steve was there. His body was shaking as he slipped on the ring and pulled up to tie the collar around his neck. The nipple rings would have to wait he needed something more before he went that far and some lube to use any of the other toys.

Instead of using the newer toys to try them out he went to his drawer and grabbed his Captain America vibrator, he hadn’t used it since the incident, mainly because he had Steve who had been larger than the toy. Without his boyfriend in the tower he would have to settle for the toy, so he grabbed the remote that went with it, because he didn’t know if he was capable of looking at his phone without calling the man and demanding he come home and fuck him into the mattress. The lube was in the same drawer and he took it out and placed it on the bed as his dick began to harden even more making him collapse onto the sheets.

Grunting to himself he turned over so that he was facing the ceiling, sweat clung to his skin from the effort. Slicking his fingers up he tightened the cock ring before circling the perineum of his hole. The angle was awkward so he laid on his side just as he slipped the first finger inside of himself. The touch was all he needed before his body started bucking against his finger, he quickly added a second and then a third without so much of a reprieve before pulling out and shoving the vibrator inside. He moaned into his pillow before turning onto his back once again and staring at the ceiling above. He had painted it blue after meeting Steve on the helicarrier, it was the one thing in his room that was different. Pepper had teased him about it and he hadn’t cared so long as it was the color of the clear blue sky just like Steve’s eyes were.

Turning on the vibrator to the lowest setting he started teasing his nipples just to use the clamps on the collar. All the while staring at the ceiling thinking of Steve, as if his boyfriend was the one inside of him, teasing him, bring him over the edge again and again.

“J, do me a favor and turn up the a/c,” he said feeling nothing but heat around him even though it had been a chilly day.

“How cold do you want the room to be sir?”

“I don’t care as long as it helps with the heat,” he grunted.

The air conditioner was on full blast but it did nothing to help his problem, his nipples were hard, his dick was up in the air and the vibrator wasn’t taking the edge off. He grabbed the first clamp and put it over his puckered nipple, gasping from the sensation, and without hesitation he put the second one on. He played with them even more, the painful sensation making him want something more. So he turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and set about the grueling pace it had given him. The cock ring kept him from coming as the vibrator pushed against his prostate. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face groaning into it, wanting to take the toy out and push it back in but he knew he couldn’t do it. The tightness in his body wouldn’t allow him so much movement without breaking him apart.

He felt over sensitive and on edge, nothing was working, he released the tightness on the cock ring just so he could come all over himself panting as the release came. But as soon as he finished, his dick was hard and he didn’t know what to do nothing was working. He could hear someone talking in the distance but his mind was so hazy he didn’t know if it was Jarvis or a figment of his imagination.

Suddenly the pillow was pulled away and he came face to face with a worried Captain America standing over him, his eyes as blue as the sky, and a weeks’ worth of stubble on his chin.

“How long has he been like this Jarvis?” Steve asked as Tony writhered under his gaze.

“Steve,” he whispered. “I need you to fuck me please.”

“Shit,” Steve grunted.

“Sir has been in this state for a little over twelve hours, he has passed out twice from over stimulation, although he doesn’t remember, and he is need of fluids,” Jarvis answered as Tony grabbed onto Steve’s arm and weakly tried to pull him down.

“Steve… please,” he whispered.

“What do the SHIELD doctors say,” Steve asked as Tony started nuzzling against the man’s clothed covered dick.

“They say that it shouldn’t last as long, but because he doesn’t have the right partner he’s truly not gaining the release he needs.”

“So you mean to tell me,” Steve said grunting as Tony pulled out his dick and started sucking it like a lollipop.

“The doctors say that he needs someone with him to take the edge off, those were their words, it requires release from both partners before the effects begin to wear off.”

“Jarvis keep the floor off limits, no one comes in, and I don’t want to hear anything from you until Tony and I are finished, no Avengers calls, no S.I. calls, nothing you hear me?”

“Yes Captain Rogers, as you wish.”

“Also the minute we’re done, order burgers and Chinese food so that Tony could eat something.”

“Yes sir,” he said before signing off.

Tony had already pulled Steve’s entire dick into his mouth to the point where he could feel it at the back of his throat. Steve pulled him away and pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him on the lips, tasting him, before pulling away and biting his neck. Tony could feel himself buck up at the touch, and he wanted to touch Steve but the other man had pinned his arms down as he kissed and nipped at his neck.

“Steve, please,” he said hoping to further along his desire.

Steve pulled back and admired the leather straps, the collar around Tony’s neck, the nipple clamps on his chest, as the arc reactor glowed around it. He pulled away for a moment walking into the closet and grabbing a set of leather cuffs that they rare used. He needed Tony to stay still just so that he could have his way with the man. The minute he had seen him, completely debauched Steve wanted nothing more than to fuck him until he couldn’t come anymore.

“Now Tony, I’m going to tie you up and have my way with you until whatever this is ends, and then we’re going to have a talk about proper protocol when someone throws a bunch of pink fairy dust on you. Since you should have gone to medical and not to the tower.”

Tony groaned just from being bossed around by Steve and he couldn’t handle what the genius did to him just from making that sound.

“Suck me off as I tie you up,” he said as he straddled the man’s face, pulling his arms above his head as he eased his cock into the other man’s mouth. Tony didn’t hesitate before he started to suck on the tip, licking his way down Steve’s shaft. It took a minute for Steve to regain his equilibrium before he remembered what he was doing. He strapped on the leather cuff around one of Tony’s wrist as the man hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard making Steve grunt and fall forward.

“Shit,” he said before grabbing onto the other wrist and strapping on the cuff. Grabbing the small chain, he locked the two together and clipped them onto the headboard. He knew he should pull out of Tony’s mouth but the wet heat made him push in further just as Tony’s tongue swiped around the head of his dick.

The only thing Steve could think to do was grab onto the man’s hair and pump in and out of him feeling the back of his mouth but not pushing too far. Tony continued to suck him off and in the end Steve just pushed and pushed, he would have pulled out before he could come, but Tony sucked harder making him buck forward as he came inside of the other man’s mouth. Tony swallowed around him, and Steve couldn’t help but watch his boyfriend as he swallowed everything that came out.

When he pulled away he placed a quick kiss on the genius’ mouth. “God you look so beautiful right now,” was all he could say before climbing off the bed and stripping out of his uniform.

Instead of climbing back onto the bed he went back into the closet and pulled out a ball gag, smiling as he tied it around his lover’s mouth.

“I love the way you look,” he murmured into Tony’s ear, which only caused Tony to buck his hips in response.

Steve climbed in between Tony’s legs smiled, he wondered what else he could do to the man, but Tony used his legs to pull him forward.

“Now now Tony you have to behave,” Steve said smiling. “Or else I’m going to have to tie you up until you can’t move anymore.”

Tony dropped his legs as Steve began exploring the man under him, he pulled up Tony’s leg and kissed him from his toes all the way up his calf, sliding his tongue on the man’s inner thigh before stopping and sucking enough to leave a mark. He brushed his fingers over the vibrator that must have been inside of Tony this whole time and wondered what it would be like to stretch the man until he could fit in there as well. He pushed the though aside before licking the abused hole, making Tony jump from the sensation.

“You’ve been at it for a long time haven’t you,” he said but the genius didn’t answer, so Steve began to trace around the rim making Tony buck up even more.

He stopped playing with Tony’s hole before moving up to lick his hard dick, the ring on the device was tightened, and he wondered how long it had been since the man came. Grabbing the remote he decided to repay the gift that Tony had given him and started licking his dick. Slowly at first, tasting a little at a time before fully swallowing the whole thing and sucking as hard as he could before releasing the pressure on the ring. He felt Tony buck up before he came in a quick burst inside of Steve’s mouth. He swallowed around it, taking in the taste of his lover.

When they had first started this he swore that the man would taste like coffee, coconut and metal, instead he learned that Tony favored lemongrass soap, with apple shampoo. Tony had told him that it was because he had once believed that Steve would taste like apple pie and he wanted to smell like it. They had fucked in the shower right afterwards the smell taking over his senses, now the smell was dulled by the scent of Tony and sex, and this was his second favorite smell in the world.

Once Tony finished Steve made sure to have the cock ring activated before pulling out, Tony groaned over the ball gag but it seemed as though whatever he had been hit with wasn’t going to let up anytime soon because as soon as he pulled away Tony’s dick began to harden all over again. Steve’s mind went back to the idea of fucking Tony with the vibrator still inside but decided against it, since the toy had been there for half a day now. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, watching Tony as he moaned around the gag while watching him.

“Like what you see?” Steve asked and Tony nodded before trying to pull his ass up for Steve. “Yes I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

Tony let out an unintelligible groan just from hearing Steve say the words, which only made Steve smile as he slowly pulled against the vibrator. Pulling it out halfway, Steve decided to play just a little longer before pushing it back inside. He smiled as Tony bucked up from the sensation, just before pulling it out until it was just the tip and then shoving it inside a second time. Then he yanked it out completely before pushing himself inside of Tony, seating himself fully in one thrust making Tony scream out.

He gave him a moment to adjust before he started pulling out half way and pushing in as hard as he could. Tony’s legs weakly wrapped themselves around Steve’s waist making him smile before he started a punishing pace inside of the other man. It didn’t take him long before he was coming inside of Tony, filling him up. But Steve knew about stamina, and with Tony he constantly learned how to use it, his dick was still half hard as he slowly pulled out enough. Leaving the tip inside he stroked himself hard as Tony whined. Steve knew that he wanted the super soldier inside of him but Steve waited, hardening with just the tip of his dick inside of Tony.

Smiling he pushed in once again feeling his own cum as he pushed all the way in, he released the cock ring around Tony’s dick before he started pushing in and out faster than before. Tony grunted underneath him, tightening around Steve’s dick as he chased the orgasm building up inside of him. Steve grabbed onto the nipple clamps and pulled them away making Tony scream into the ball gag just before coming all over his stomach for a second time. Steve chased the other man’s release with one of his own before collapsing on top of Tony.

“Feeling better,” he asked Tony as he undid the ball gag.

“Trust me that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Tony said smiling. “But I’m also glad the tightness and the buzz stopped because I was pretty sure I would have had a heart attack if this went on longer.”

Steve smiled at Tony, placing a quick, but dirty kiss on the man’s lips, he pulled away going to the bath room to grab a wet cloth to clean his boyfriend up. When he returned Tony was fast asleep on the bed, making Steve smile. He grabbed the man and gently placed him on the floor before going back and stripping the bed. Grabbing a fresh set of sheets, he quickly placed them on the bed before kneeling down and cleaning Tony with the towel. The man was soaked in sweat so Steve grabbed him and placed him in the bath tub, slowly turning on the hot water and filling it up enough to give him a sponge bath. Once finished he dried him off and put him to bed.

“Thanks Steve,” Tony mumbled making Steve smile.

He placed a kiss on Tony’s head before going back to the bathroom and cleaning himself up, once finished he climbed into the bed and pulled Tony to him, falling asleep with Tony’s back against his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just plain filthy, and I loved it!!!! I've actually plotted out another 4 more of these stories, because I have no shame anymore. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) Comments/Kudos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


End file.
